Hello I Love You Goodbye I'll Miss You
by mollysisitki
Summary: This is apart of my own Timeline. Ever wonder how if the Romans fought in the Tian War then there had to be tratiors too. Which means Luke or someone would have to go to Camp Jupiter to collect them. Well this is what happened. Perquel kinda to Life As We Know Luke/Octavin has Slash. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer : Percy Jackson and co. belong to Rick. The gods belong to the old greeks.

Main Pairings : Luke/Octavin

Plot: This is kind of a prequl to Life As We Know It. This is the story of how Octavin and Luke met and how they fell in love and how Luke broke Octavin's heart no matter how much he loved him.

Hello I Love You Goodbye I'll Miss You

Octavin had the day off which ment that h was to watch over Dani. Dani, or Danelle, was showing signs of prophecy. Which ment when Octavin got to old she would take over as the augur. Octavin was just suppose to watch her and train her but he knew she didn't have any mortal parents alive so he took her in and was currently raising her. Everyone noticed that he was nicer and more open with people.

"Dani, I'm home," Octavin called into the house. He heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Daddy, guess what I heard Auntie Reyna saying," chirpped Dani excitedly. Octavin had to smile at that.

"Yes Princess?", asked Octavin.

"That the new Barbie doll is out but it's only at Toys r us. Can we go?", asked Dani looking up at him with those big, round puppy eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart. I mean that's about two miles outside of camp. You think you can walk for that long?", asked Octavin bending down to her level.

"Of Course I can Daddy. I'm a big girl," Dani said proudly.

"Okay then. Go get your shoes on we leave in five minutes," said Octavin standing up to get ready. It was going to be a long walk and somehow he knew he would be carrying her on his back for most of the walking. Although two miles was the same distance from New Rome to the stables and Dani loved the horses.

"Daddy I got my shoes on," said Dani running in. She had on her Batman shoes while her entire outfit was pink and purple for Barbie. Sometimes he though he would never understand that girl. She was a cute three year old. She was smarter than most because Octavin wanted her to be able to make friends with kids. He knew growing up until the age of seven he didn't have friends because he wasn't that smart. So he kina grow a little scared of strangers. So when he was smarter he still didn't have friends becuase of the disorder. So he gave up. He wanted better for Dani. He wanted her to have lots of friends.

/Break\

Dani was right she made it the entire way. They walked into the store to see the New Barbie right there.

"There it is Daddy," said Dani running over to the toy with Octavin following. Niether noticed the other blonde following them. Wow 30 dollars for one doll.

"I'm sorry Dani but I don't have enough money for this doll," said Octavin. Dani looked up at him with sad eyes.

"But," Dani said weakily.

"I could buy the doll for your daughter," said someone from behind them. Octavin turned around to see a blonde, blue eyed boy with a scar.

"Are you sure it's a lot of money and we don't even know each other," stated Octavin.

"I'm sure. She reminds me of when I was younger. I had this friend about 7 or 8 and she loved dolls too. I like when kids faces light up. It reminds me of simplier times," said the scared boy.

"Okay if you want to. I'm Octavin and this is Dani," Octavin said introducing himself.

"I'm Luke," he said picking up the toy and going to pay for it. Octavin and Dani followed in pursuit. Luke turned around after paying and gave the toy to Dani.

"Thank you Mr. Luke," said Dani.

"Your Welcome," he said before turning his attention to Octavin. "It's a long walk here do you need someone to acomapny you back to Camp?"

"You know about that?", asked Octavin stunned.

"Yeah. I'm a child of Mercury," he said. For some reason Octavin felt like he was lying but he shrugged it off. It was a long walk he was probably tired.

"I guess you can," said Octavin. Octavin felt drawn to ths man. Like something was telling him to be friends with Luke. It was probably just Lady Venus messing with him.

"This way then," said Luke with a charming smile. One the reasured Octain that this guys was safe and wasn't going to hurt them.

/Break\

Luke decided to stay at Camp and New Rome and, because he was nice to Octavin and Dani, was staying with Octavin.

"So you said Dani reminded you of someone. Did you have a little girl too?", asked Octavin as they watched Dani play with her dolls.

"She was blonde too. Her name was Annabeth. We were on the run with other girl, Thalia," Luke looked down, " We had to split up when Thalia died and I regret leaving her to this day," said Luke. Luke felt bad for lying. He wanted to tell Octavin everything. He felt as if Octavin could get him out of this mess. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Once he told Octavin everything the Romans would kill him.

"So Dani is going over to Reyna's later tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to. I don't know. Go get a drink or something," asked Octavin looking really nervous. Luke smiled. So he wasn't the only one who felt a connection.

"Sure. We could go see a movie and then get food," suggested Luke. Octavin smiled. Man he was beautiful when he smiled. He was always beautiful.

"That sounds like a good plan," said Octavin.

"Does that mean he'll be my papa," asked Dani.

"I don't know," said Octavin.

"Of course it means that. I have feeling this is going to work out," said Luke moving over some so Dani could sit in between them. Octavin never thought he'd get a happy ending. But here he was with a happy ending knocking on his front door.

/Break\

The date went well so did the five after it. They were also offical. They were boyfriends. Octavin had never felt more happy in his life. But today was the day Luke told Octavin the truth and Luke really hoped Octavin would be able to help him.

"Octavin Can we talk. Like me talk and you listen," asked Luke nervously.

"I'm not a son of Mercury. I'm a son of Hermes. And well everything I told you about Annabeth and Thalia is ture but umm. I betrayed the greeks and I guess the Roman too. I'm the blonde everyone's looking for. And I was all for coming here and getting out with new helpers but then I met you. I don't want to be evil anymore. If fact I don't even remember why I did this is the first place," said Luke.

"What are you trying to say?", asked Octavin worried.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm in love with you and I want to stay here with you and Dani and not have to leave to do some stupid plan that won't even work. I get it if you turn me in or even kick me out," said Luke. Octavin believed every word Luke said. Octavin wasn't going to throw him out. Octavin leaned over and kissed Luke.

"We'll get though this. Together." said Octavin grabbing Luke's hand.

"Yeah. Together," Luke said smiling softly.

"Now lets get to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for Dani and we have to be well rested," said Octavin standing up.

/Break\

Today was tiresom. It was Dani's fourth Brithday and she insitted that she have a party then go over to a friends house. The only people at the party was Reyna, Jason, and Mike. Octavin made the cake while Luke bought everything Octavin told him to. After the party Reyna took Dani over to her one friends house. Octavin never met this friend but Reyna said she was a good kid so he went with it. Luke had gone to bed early the usual and Octavin cleaed up somemore. But just when Octavin was going to go to bed he eard Luke scream. He walked faster to te bedroom and saw Luke sitting up straight breathing hard.

"What happened?", asked Octavin sitting down next to Luke.

"Kronos visited me in my dreams. He threatened me. He said if I don't come back he'd hurt you and Dani," said Luke.

"Hey it's alright," said Octavin trying to calm Luke down.

"No it's not alright. I have to go back. If I don't I put you in danger. And I won't let that happen," said Luke.

"What are you trying to say?", asked Octavin.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow and when I come back we can be a family," said Luke.

"Dani will be heartbroken," said Octavin with tears in his eyes.

"I know. But I'm coming back. No matter how long it takes I'm coming back," said Luke. Octavin sighed and kissed him.

"You'll have to wait until Dani gets home so you can say goodbye," said Octavin laying down with Luke.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving without a goodbye," said Luke before Octavin fell into a fitful sleep.

/break\

"Are you sure you have to go?", asked Octavin as he, Luke, and Dani stood at the boarders of camp.

"Yes," said Luke.

"Papa do you promise to come back," asked Dani.

"Of course I'll come back," said Luke pcking Dani up and hugging her. It may have only been a short amount of time but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life here with Octavin and Dani. He grew attatched to someone. Something he hadn't done since Annabeth and Thalia back when things were easier.

"I'll miss you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart," said Luke before sitting her down and looking at Octavin. Octavin stepped forward and hugged him.

"I know this is hard," said Luke in his ear.

"I just wish you didn't have to go," sighed Octavin. Luke pulled back and kissed Octavin. He put his all into this kiss. Little did he know this was ging to be their last kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and put his forhead against Octavin's looking him in the eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it and we can move into that nce house you liked near the park. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Worry about yourself and Dani for now okay. And when I get back you can worry all you want," said Luke before stepping away from Octavin. Octavin noticed Dani grip her bear harder. Luke started walking away when suddenly dani yelled out and ran up to him. Luke bent down to her size.

"Papa you should have Mr. Cuddles. So your not lonely and always know you have a home," said Dani looking up at him. Luke smiled though tears and took the bear placing a kiss on her forhead.

"Thank you sweetheart. Now go back to you Daddy," said Luk standing up. Dani hugged his legs one more time before running back to Octavin. Luke waved one more time before turning away and continued walking.

/Break\

Octavin was fighting along side Jason and Reyna. All three were trying to protect everyone else. Octavin knew Luke and the other titans were in New York so he hoped Luke was okay. They had won over here and was finishing off the rest of the monsters. Everything was fine and alright and Octavin knew he'd be going home to Dani. Then he suddenly stopped.

/Break\

"Did you..." Luke coughed and his lips turned red. " Did you love me?"

"You were like a brother to me. But I didn't love you," said Annabeth. Luke looked at Percy.

" Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it happen again," said Luke then he looked up and thought of Octavin and Dani and with a smile did he die.

/Break\

Octavin fell to his knees. Luke was dead he knew it. He felt it. Luke was never going to come back. Tears came to his eyes but they soon turned to rage. Those stupid greeks killed Luke. His Luke. They broke apart his family. Wht was he going to tell Dani. Dani already started sleeping with a picture of Luke. Those Greeks were going to suffer. They killed Luke. This was all their fault. That was the day Octavin started hating the Greeks and he became Power-hunger so he could end them. If he couldn't have complete happiness no one could.


End file.
